Son of the Forge
by Brightsteel
Summary: More than two decades ago the Forge God Hephaestus visited the Hidden Dimension under the guise of Minato Namikaze. He met and courted the woman named Kushina Uzumaki and together they had a boy. Naruto Uzumaki. A demigod with a prophecy. How will his adventures effect the world or even the gods
1. Chapter 1

_Hello it's me Walker of Winter. Yes I've had a name change to those who know I adopted children of prophecy. Well here is my attempt at a Percy Jackson/Naruto Crossover. Hope it doesn't suck. Also this is a first prologue so it will be short. Thanks for reading._

Sasuke Uchiha stood over the downed form of stood over the downed form of the first one who he could call a friend. A film of blood covered his right hand from the Chidori he shoved through the chest of Naruto Uzumaki genin of the hidden leaf. There was a rising of sadness resonating from somewhere deep within the Sharingan wielders heart. A feeling that was foreign to the rouge shinobi for many years since the night of the massacre of his clan. He tried to reason to himself that this was necessary, Naruto was trying to get in the way of the needed revenge of his clan.

_'It was necessary, it was all necessary.'_ he thought to himself over and over again trying to settle the idea that he sure as killed his best friend.

Not being able to handle the sight anymore, he turned his back and began the slow trot to Oto no Kuni and the base of his new teacher. Rouge Snake Sannin and traitor to the hidden leaf. Orochimaru. Suddenly he felt a power, a strange power that which he couldn't comprehend. It was a power similar to the one that Naruto used to combat him when he was in his cursed seal form but far more powerful. However there was one thing that was similar between the two powers.

They were both filled with rage and malice in great amounts. However he was sure that this new power was filled with more than what Naruto used. And what was worst of all. It was directed it at him.

Sasuke tried to quicken his pace but found that was a wasteful endeavor do the chakra exhaustion he had and the injuries inflicted from the fight with Naruto. Before he knew it the presence was upon him and boy could he tell you that it was much worse than what he felt before. The malice and rage was far greater than before and came with enough force that it easily forced Sasuke to his knees. A voice filled with power and command boomed at him with righteous fury permeating it.

"SON OF NEMESIS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

**((Son of the Forge))**

Hephaestus god of the forge, fire, and metal working struck a imposing figure albeit not a pleasant one to look at though. 13 years ago he visited the Hidden Land. A parallel dimension governed by what was known as the Shinto gods and goddesses in his world. He visited under the guise of man named Minato Namikaze and fell in love with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki. He first met her when she was in her late teens maybe only about 17 or 18. A young age compared to a being like himself.

But he didn't care. He fell in love with her either way. He loved the energy she gave off, he loved how she made any day seem like heaven, he loved her hair, he loved her respect and love of swords and metal working. To put it short she was everything that he could ever want in a wife. He loved her at first sight and began to court her. It wasn't easy at first as do to the fact that she was a free spirit who refused to be tied down but in the end he won her over. He found out the she was the contained of something called the Kyuubi a being who's power could rival that of a Olympian God.

He knew however what it was like to be judged on something that was out of his power and you could say he loved her even more after that. They remained together for 10 happy years before tragedy struck. You see Hephaestus impregnated Kushina and when a female contained gives birth, that moment is when the seal weakens and the Bijuu could escape. However all was suppose to go smoothly because of the 4th Hokage being there who was a seal master and best friend to Kushina. She was suppose to give birth at a undisclosed location that only a select few would know and the whole thing was supposed to go smoothly.

It did at first with baby Naruto being born healthy as can be and the Kyuubi didn't escape but that was when everything went south. Before he even got to hold his son, Naruto and Kushina were taken away by a man with a orange mask. This 4th chased after him being faster than Hephaestus in his current state. While he managed to repel the masked man it was already to late. The masked man released the Kyuubi and killed Kushina. The 4th had no choice but to reseal the Kyuubi within his son. Naruto.

Grief stricken and forced by ancient law, he was forced to leave Naruto into the unmerciful care of the village. He often visited him in secret and that was what he planned to do today but to his shock his son was at deaths door at the hand of the one he called his best friend or brother. Rage flowed through his veins in higher amounts than the Ichor through his body.

His power was fluctuating wildly corresponding to his uncontrollable emotions and malice was radiating off of him directed straight at the Uchiha boy. He yelled at the boy conveying all of his fury and rage at the Son of Nemesis.

**(Son of the Forge)**

Sasuke Uchiha felt all feeling drain from his body when he heard the enraged shout from behind him. He didn't know who it was who did it but just their voice conveyed a since of power that was unfathomable to any mortal. He heard the sounds of a thundering steps approaching him and he tried with all his might to move from where he was. Just to get away from the mysterious presence, something that he could only describe as a monster. However it seemed his body disobeyed him, seemingly held in place by a invisible force. He heard the footsteps get closer and closer rising with intensity, the feeling of rage growing higher.

How could this monstrous power have feel all that rage, malice, and fury, Sasuke would wonder what he did to cause such great hatred to be directed at him but as he would soon find out. The reason was lying behind him in a pool of his own blood. Naruto Uzumaki.

**(Son of the Forge)**

Hephaestus approached the Uchiha his body trembling with rage increasing even more when he gazed upon the downed form of his child. How could this happen? Sasuke Uchiha was supposed to be a brother to his son. A best friend and a rival to Naruto.

_'How could this happen?'_ he thought to himself astounded by what the Uchiha could do to the one that he admitted was his best friend.

He turned his gaze on to the Uchiha frozen in place by perhaps the sheer fear his presence invoked within the genin or his injuries and chakra exhaustion. He didn't care and continued to march up to the rouge ninja just to stop less than a foot away. Hephaestus once again spoke but this time his voice a deadly whisper.

"Now I'll ask you again Uchiha. What have you done?" it asked._  
_

**(Son of the Forge)**

Sasuke heard the voice and felt the presence directly behind him, an involuntary tremor ran through his body. How could something cause something cause such fear in him that surpassed what even Itachi caused him. He didn't believe it to be possible until right at this moment. He heard the presence asked him the same question as he did earlier but this time he didn't address him as son of Nemesis. What ever that could possibly mean.

"I don't know." Sasuke stuttered out incapable of not answering this entities questions as if he lay bare before it unable to tell nothing but the truth.

"I see." the presence said before Sasuke felt pain sprout in the back of his head and a burning sensation in his eyes. When he came to the Uchiha would be waking up in a hospital bed in Konoha with his Sharingan permanently sealed off and under guard.

**(Son of the Forge)**

Hephaestus gazed at the unconscious form of Nemesis's child with a frown on his face. He had to show a sign of extremely large restraint not to outright kill the Uchiha child but he knew he couldn't. Doing that would've been a spit in the face to all the effort his son put into retrieving him. So he did in his mind what he considered the next best thing. Take away the child's most precious resource and strip him of the chance of his revenge. He held out his left hand toward the Uchiha and focused his godly energy.

A golden glow seemed to surround the black haired Shinobi before in a flash he was gone. He should be transported to the general hospital of the village hidden in the leaves. He quickly turned his attention back to his son accessing that damage that was done to him.

_'Chest pierced, a collapsed lung most likely.' _he thought panic rising in him but it abated when he saw the damage was healing albeit slowly but it was healing. Hephaestus sensed turmoil within his son and guessed that his son must of been having a confrontation with the Kyuubi and most likely a bad one. Most likely with the fox berating Naruto about how could Naruto endanger its existence.

Hephaestus let out a growl at the thought of the fox in his son. He would deal with it when the time called for it but now he there was more pressing matters. He walked over to the downed form of his son and knelt down placing his hand on his son's chest and a few phrases in ancient Greek (Mostly curses). A golden glow surrounded his hand, radiating extremely high heat. The wound on Naruto's chest began to close and the blood flow began to stem. He could only close the wound and he would have to leave the rest for the Kyuubi to do.

Hephaestus rose to his full height, gazing down at the form of his child. He would most certainly have to play a bigger role in Naruto's life then he did with any other of his children. He would have to look into it but considering the circumstances of Naruto, he was sure that he would be able to bend the ancient law that the kids must be left alone by their godly parent could be bent a little.

"My son, I promise you that your life will be better in the world that you belong in. This I can promise." the Forge Master said with the utmost conviction in his voice. A doorway that seemed to comprise of pure flames appeared out of thin air behind the god. He knelt down and picked his son up with a gentleness that few would believe possible considering the form of the god. He than walked into the portal never to be seen within the elemental nations again, well at least not for a long while.

Somewhere within the attic of a house a mummified figure sprang to life startling the person that was up there. With a raspy voice and mystic tones it spoke.

_From a world under the influence_

_Of the God of Wars domain_

_A hero will be born_

_To assist or destroy _

_the gods and the child_

_of the eldest gods_

_Strong of will, and combat_

_The Son of the Forge._

With those final words the figure lay still all signs of life fading from it and if you didn't witness it for yourself than you wouldn't of believed that it happened at all. The demi-god stood stock still for a moment filled with shock at the prophecy speaker before they rushed off to inform the overseers of the camp. On this day the prophecy of the forge was spoken and recorded.

(End)

_Well I hope you found that to your liking and I hope you review. Thanks for reading and also Sasuke will play a role within the story but only much later in the story. Ja Ne._


	2. Adoption

Well, anyways I'm not going to sugarcoat or say any of my standard bullshit. This story is up for adoption, anyone who wants it, come and PM me.


End file.
